Hoods Episode 2
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Robin Hood/Spooks crossover. The Russians are planning to destroy Britain's communication, causing social and financial chaos. Can the team stop them before it gets too far? PLZ READ! T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Here you are, next episode. I own nothing. Sos for the delay, my friend Sam collapsed on Friday and has been in hospital since then, so I'm REALLY worried about him, but it's sucked out all my inspiration! I'll try and update soon and this one's for Robyn! **

Marian smiled slightly as she wandered into the briefing room and slumped down in a chair, mindlessly spinning around. There was a small cough, she looked up.

"Oh, it's you." She turned away from him.

"Look Marian, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but can we just start again?" Robin looked at her beseechingly.

"Yeah I suppose so, I mean, how were you to know that I don't like being told what to do?" She stood and smiled at him.

"Good." Robin smiled back.

"Yeah, it's all good." Marian smirked. "You're not a bad kisser either."

Robin blushed. "Yeah well, maybe we can just forget that?"

"What, that and the fact that I beat you!" Marian teased.

"You did not beat me!" He pretended to pout. "I just let you win!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that Sparky!" She smirked and patted his cheek. Robin tried to ignore the small explosions that were following her touch.

"Marian." The pair looked up to see Guy stood at the doorway, his arms folded.

"Oh, hi Guy." She smiled at him, "thanks for what you did back then, I really appreciate that!"

"It's fine, anything for you." Guy smiled smugly.

"Well, thank you again." Marian blushed.

"Marian, I was wondering, do you want to come down for some coffee; the Starbucks down the road does the _greatest _expresso _ever!" _Robin smiled at her.

She smiled at him. "Maybe I will... I haven't had a decent cup of coffee for years!"

Xxx

"Teddy!" Marian ran to the young man at the coffee bar in Starbucks.

"Marian!" Edward Garmer grinned and pulled Marian into a tight hug. "Where's my favourite costumer been then?"

"Away." Marian smiled.

"Come on then, take a seat little missy and prepare to be amazed!" Ted showed them to a seat by the window and hurried off to the bar.

"So..." Robin tried to make conversation. "How long have you known 'Teddy' then?"

"About ten years before Russia, things were different back then..." She sighed and trailed off.

"Tell me." He took her hands and looked into her eyes.

She sighed again. "When I was younger, it was alright. I didn't know what my parents did, I didn't feel threatened or scared. Then one day I was at home because I'd feigned a cold, not wanting to go to school. They let me have the day off, but then I was up stairs and I heard shouting, then two bullet shots. I was so scared, I crawled under my bed to hide, I was only ten! Then there was a loud banging and they came up here, people in black. They just glanced into the room, so I was alright. Then, when I heard them leave I ran downstairs and found my parents dead on the floor. I was petrified but I managed to call John. He was the number that my parents always said to call if anything ever happened. I told him what had happened and he was there in two minutes, to comfort me, to help. I lived with my Aunty for a while, but by twelve I left, we figured it wasn't working, I kept on asking difficult questions so they had to tell me everything, then I joined MI5. I was young but they treated me with kindness, especially Ross and Lucas, and John was practically my _father_! But then I was put on a Moscow mission, and caught..." She trailed down and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." He squeezed her hands.

"It's okay, what's done is done." She smiled at him as Ted came over and placed a mug of steaming coffee on the table. "Thanks Teddy!" She breathed in appreciatively.

Xxx

**I wasn't to keen on this chappy, or Robin and Marian making up so quickly, but I had to, for the rest of the story.**

**I LUV REVIEWS! Hint hint, hint hint **

**Rache. **


	2. Chapter 2

**K I'm sooooo sos 4 the delay, but i went to see sam and he is okay now! So I can get back 2 my writing! YAY! It's a bit longer this time, to make up for the delay!**

The Grid was alive with noise when the pair entered.

"John? What's going on?!" Marian demanded.

"This, is what has happened." John moved away from the screen he was leaning over.

It showed a picture of a memory stick.

"Yeah, and?" Robin asked.

"This is a Russian memory stick, delivered personally by this man." Will clicked a button and up came a man's file, and a large picture of a greying man, with a face that just _looked _arrogant.

Marian staggered and closed her eyes, trying to catch up with her whirring thoughts. Bad idea

"_Tell me!"_

"_What do you know?"_

Memories buzzed through her head and they were soon so fast that they blurred into one another.

"Marian?!" Robin frowned in alarm, catching the staggering woman.

"I'm fine, fine..." Marian opened her eyes, looking dazed and shook her head slightly.

"What was it?" Robin enquired.

"I know that man," Marian moved closer to the screen and stared intently at it. "I think," she continued finally. "I think he interrogated me at one point I'm... I'm not sure but... that _face_... I swear I know it..." She shrugged.

"You might well, that is Rashal Magil, a deputy head of Russian security." John explained.

"So, how do we know?" Robin asked.

"There was a security tape of it, got the whole thing. The thing is that _they_, don't have it any more." Allan said, joining the conversation.

"Who does?" Asked Marian, leaning over the screen, still staring.

"Some kid." Allan shrugged.

"Not 'some kid'," Much corrected, poking his head over his computer screen. "It's Michael Stark, he's a sixteen year old boy, and he lives in the area, no mother, no father it seems. Just a kid."

"So what would he be doing with it?" Marian pondered.

"That's what we want you two to find out." John looked at Robin, then Marian.

"Us?" Robin frowned. "Why not just send a squad?"

"Because there's more to this than there seems to be." John smacked him playfully around the head.

Xxx

Fifteen minutes later, Robin sat in a small, smart black car, Marian next to him, holding a picture in one hand and looking out of the window.

"Stop!" she shouted and Robin screeched the car to a halt. "There," she pointed to a young boy with a white expression , though his skin was evidently a deep black. He was leaning against a wall and as Marian got out of the car she saw him stuff a memory stick into his sock. Bingo.

"What are you doing?" She turned to see Robin gripping her wrist.

"I'm going to talk to him, let me do this." She looked him deep in the eyes and pulled away as he slackened his grip.

Marian got out of the car and walked the ten metres or so over to the lad.

"Michael Stark?" She came up behind him.

"What?" He snapped and glared at her. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I just do, look at it that way."

"What do you want?"

"Just want to ask a few questions."

"What, no way!"

"You have on your person a millions of files of classified information."

"What, I do not!"

"You do," suddenly she stopped and turned, there was a sound behind the corner. "Be silent and stay here." She commanded and leaned around the corner in time to see someone get out of a black car and tuck a gun into his jacket.

"Now listen, I know it's not in your nature but you have to do exactly as I say, alright?" She grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell do you mean?" He glowered at her.

"There's someone out there, who wants what you just put in your sock." He stared at her. "You've been watching the wrong cop movies, mate." There was a gun fire.

"Holy shit!" He cursed.

"Do exactly as I say." She repeated and pushed him in front of her. "Can you run fast?"

"Faster than you, I bet!"

"Prove it!" She shouted and the pair began to run.

She knew she couldn't take them to Robin so she ran in the opposite direction, towards a junk yard. They came to the entrance and pulled him into the yard, pushing him into a corner.

"What did you see?" She demanded, in hushed tones.

"Alright, alright! This is the stick," he pulled it out of his sock, shaking. "I stole it, alright, when this man-"

Michael never finished his sentence as a bullet shot into his head.

Marian gasped and dodged another bullet meant for her by a second, though it still grazed her shoulder, cutting deeply.

She began running, this time towards Robin, but her shoulder was hurting, a leap of pain bounding through her with every pulse, but her shock was too great.

"Robin!" She shouted, pulling open the car door and jumping in. "Drive!"

Normally Robin would have stopped, looked at her shoulder, made sure she was okay. But the tone in her voice was one he didn't want to mess with...

Xxx

**There you r! Sos once again 4 the delay! PLZ REVIEW!**

**Thanx**

**Rache =D**


	3. bye bye to hoods

WARNING THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

K, so as you all probably know, spooks is over, so I've stopped writing any more chapters, until it comes back on again.

I just want to thank you all for reviews and so on.

I am putting on a completed story at Christmas however called 'Do you love me?' about the outlaws in 2008, I hope you guys read it.

Thanx again

Rache


End file.
